Dark Mists
News * Dark Mists has closed its doors on 9/25/2019 the MUD will no longer be available after 23 years of operation. * Dark Mists for Dummies is in the works! * Rated in the Top 20 on www.topmudsites.com ! * Official Forum What is Dark Mists? Welcome to Dark Mists! Dark Mists is an interactive MUD RPG, an Online Role-Playing Game with a medieval fantasy setting. Players from all over the world connect in real time and design characters to play within the Dark Mists world. Your character's life starts as an adventurer ready to embark on a journey to discover the lands. Before you attain the ideal hero/heroine status, you will encounter other travelers in search of glory and adventure. You will also encounter a number of causes that you may support or oppose. Here in Dark Mists, danger lurks in every corner... be prepared to anticipate the unexpected. Unlike most games today, Dark Mists does not rely upon visuals but rather upon words. Yes, Dark Mists is a text-based game. It is very much like reading a novel but with one major advantage -- you are the main character in the novel, and you can create any storyline you want in the medieval genre. The choice is yours! Pick your character's RACE and CLASS. Do you want to be a sly halfling thief who gains his wealth by stealing from others or an elf-in-training to become a powerful wizard? Perhaps you would like to be the most hated in the land, like a troll anti-paladin of war, a stealthy assassin whose alias causes everyone to quake in fear? Or, mayhaps you would rather be that noble and righteous knight of old, sworn to protect the innocent citizens of Thera? Dark Mists offers everyone the chance to ROLE-PLAY in any style and in any fashion they wish, as long as it is within the rules and setting of the game. Keep in mind, though, that if you choose a not-so-common role, you must be willing to accept the consequences of your unique actions. The landscape of Dark Mists is spread out over four known continents that are populated by eight large cities and towns. The WORLD of Dark Mists is called Thera. Some portions of Thera are tame and civilized, while others are dark and dangerous. Our best advice is to travel with caution as few paths lead to safety. Currently, Dark Mists is dominated politically by the HOUSES of Depraved, Light, Crusader, and Conclave. Each of these Houses has its own objectives, be they openly declared or clandestine. Over the years, the various Houses have become major sources for change, both political and environmental. Their actions (or inactions) have altered the fate of Thera significantly. In addition to its Houses, Dark Mists hosts a dynamic CLAN system that gives characters with leadership skills the opportunity to start their own unique organizations based on a shared interest or goal. As a newly-formed clan increases its membership and activity by drawing more characters to its specific cause, its leadership could then request an advancement to the next clan tier -- a chance to gain more power and prestige for the clan in the process. Clans are predominantly mortal-run and are excellent vehicles for those characters interested in participating and becoming involved in independent and challenging alliances. In addition to the Houses and clans, an extensive RELIGIOUS network ebbs and flows based, strictly dependent upon the presence of the various immortal deities and the loyalty of their followers. Directly after creation, a character is given the opportunity to worship a God or Goddess based upon that deity's tenets. As immortals choose their most devoted followers from the flock, these select few characters are branded by their deities and gifted with unique abilities related to their religion. The religious network in Dark Mists spans all manners of roleplay-- from the atheist all the way up to the devout fanatic. And another thing: deities do take notice of sacrifices made to them and when their names are used in vain! After exploring all these venues, if you are still unable to find a religious or political organization that falls in line with your beliefs, then why not start one of your own? Dark Mists is an ever-changing world where unique encounters are made every moment. No two dialogues or battles between characters end the same way. It is up to you to choose the direction that will guide you in defining your character's role. Dark Mists is a world where future possibilities are endless. It is a land of deep mystery and profound knowledge, a realm filled with epic wars and epic heroes. How will you live your life in the Dark Mists? Latest activity